The Little Mouse (Thomas O'Malley Style)
Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Ariel Fievel-goes-west.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Eric Tod-1-.png|Young Tod as Flounder Dongwa Miao 1.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Sebastian Hopper in Pip Ahoy !.jpg|Hopper as Scuttle Leonard in Rudolph.jpg|Leonard as King Triton ZiraChimuela.jpg|Zira as Ursula Batso.jpg|Batso and Bartok.gif|Bartok as Flotsam and Jetsam Drutt.jpg|Drutt as Harold the Seahorse Timothy in Toei.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Grimsby Gadget Nicktoons.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Oil Can Harry in Toei.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Chef Louis Doofus.jpg|Doofus as Max Oliver and company georgette.gif|Georgette as Ursula as Vanessa Master Shake.jpg|Master Shake as Priest Dragon Magnificent.jpg|Dragon Magnificent as Glut the Shark Spooks in Grinch Night.jpg|Spooks as NEW Tropical Plumber Tyrant.png|Tyrant as Giant Ursula Ultraman Taro.jpg|Ultraman Taro as itself Yuliah.jpg|Yullian as itself Mrs. Brisby 2.png|Mrs. Brisby, Polly Esther.jpg|Polly Esther, Giselle.jpg|Giselle, Kitty Kat.jpg|Kitty Kat, Jenny mouse.PNG|Jenny McBride and Marie (The Aristocats)-1-.png|Marie as Ariel's Sisters The Little Mouse is an all new movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid" by Thomas O'Malley, Osamu Tezuka and IFD Films & Arts Limited with The Aristocats Pictures Cast: * Ariel - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Ariel's Help - Yullian (Ultraman 80) * Eric - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Eric's Help - Ultraman Taro * Flounder - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Sebastian - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat) * Scuttle - Hopper (Pip Ahoy !) * King Triton - Leonard (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Ursula - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Batso (Snow White: Happily Ever After) and Bartok (Anastasia) * Aquata - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Andrina - Polly Esther (Samurai Pizza Cats) * Arista - Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) * Attina - Kitty Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) * Adella - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Alana - Marie (The Aristocats) * Harold the Seahorse - Drutt (The Trap Door) * Max - Doofus (Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer) * Grimsby - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) * Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Chef Louis - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Animal Treasure Island Characters, Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) and Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) * Glut the Shark - Dragon Magnificent (Sleeping Beauty) * Jig Dancing Sailors - Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) and Wild Animals (Teletubbies) * Sailors during Storm - Bill (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguin), Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Rats (Ratatouille), Hobgoblins, Timon (The Lion King), The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz), Minilla (Son of Godzilla), Angry Dogs (Lady and the Tramp), Doraemon, Stampede (Jumanji), Brain (Inspector Gadget), Lizard Astronauts (Lilo and Stitch), Colonel (101 Dalmatians), Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal), E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial), Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove), Hamtaro, Cat Musketeers (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots), Fowler (Chicken Run), Hunter Dogs (Bambi), Chicken Little, Nutcracker Rats (The Nuttiest Nutcracker), Donkey (Shrek) and Gremlins & Critters * NEW Tropical Plumber - Spooks (Halloween is Grinch Night) * The Washerwomen - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) and The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) * Ursula as Vanessa - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Priest - Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Giant Ursula - Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Little Mermaid Movies